october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Lily
Lily, previously known as Katai Suiyou,' '''was the Lady of the Tea Gardens. She opened her knowe to the weakest, only asking for loyalty. She offered protection, kindness, and a place to belong to those who never had that before. As an Undine, she was tied to her knowe and could not leave. She was a skilled healer and extremely beautiful. About Lily * Powers, Abilities, Skills * Undine magic rules: ** blood in Lily's waters gave her permission to keep Toby alive Origins *Was brought to America by Amandine. Physical Appearance *slim hands were covered with delicate silver scales, the fingers webbed, fingernails were a pale silver-blue. *delicate, jade eyes, long black hair braided with willow branches, pale skin decorated by dainty silver-and-green scales. She was beautiful. Other Details *Lily is killed by Oleander de Merelands, when she poisons her pearl. *Lily was unique even by fae standards Undine Nature * Body is made entirely of water, which doesn't understand illness, it can get polluted, not sick. * Undine are unaffected by cold. With exception the some of the various breeds of snow fae, the Undine could walk naked in subzero temperatures and not be affected. * Undine are only flesh because they want to be. * Iron is like acid to an Undine. * Undine are tied to their lands. * An Undine is healthy as long as their pearl is—the pearl serves as a physical anchor. Background: Toby & Lily Mother, Amandine, used to take Toby to the Tea Gardens when they were still playing human. Lily didn't trust a Faerie Bride because "they're building a life on lies," and so watched her closely. When Toby left the Summerlands, she chose to serve Devin instead of Lily, but Lily's doors were always open to her. Simon Torquill turned Toby into a fish and walled off Lily so that she was trapped and her existence was forgotten by all. Once she was killed, the residents of her fiefdom were suddenly homeless.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 15 Character Connections Events in the Series (Spoilers) Rosemary and Rue Lily was held prisoner in her lands by Simon Torquill, he placed walls around her fiefdom. Because of her being confined to her fiefdom, and Simon's spell she was closer to October, because they at least remembered to mourn for October. Toby makes her way to lily's fiefdom badly wonder by a Redcap. barely conscious and collapsed on the Tea Garden's bridge, Toby bleeds into the water, giving Lily permission to keep her alive until she can wake to give her permission to heal her.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 14 Lily made a "tea" for Toby mixing the blood from Tybalt's shirt so that she could ride the blood memories of the Redcap and his victim. ''Rosemary and Rue, ch. 25 Late Eclipses Lily becomes mysteriously ill—and Toby's next case. Though Toby realises that her pearl was poisoned by Oleander, she was unable to find it in time and as a result, Lily succumbed to her poison and died. The subjects of her knowe are moved to Goldengreen. Quotes : Really, October, there wouldn’t be any need for this sort of thing if you would just stop jumping in front of bullets.” ~ Lily. : She told October "I was lonely, October, so lonely and my magic is for growth and healing not transformation. I couldn't save you, child. I could only keep you as comfortable as the water would allow. I'm sorry." Book References See Also * Undine * Tybalt * Oleander de Merelands * Simon Torquill * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * FaerieCategory:Characters Category:Faerie Royalty Category:Reoccurring Character